Destiny, Chance, and A Little Something Called Love
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: "There are various reasons why we met. Some say it was destiny, some say it was chance, but I think it was three things; Love, love, and love." -Merak Jonas / A continuing series of short, long; fluffy, angsty; various Fabina moments.


**This is the first installment of my new Fabina one-shot series thingy! I am not, in any way, trying to copy FABINALIVES. I asked her permission before I started this and she said it would be fine if I wrote a series as well :)** **So please just understand that I'm not trying to copy anyone! **

**This particular one-shot is dedicated to FrobsFanFics, one of my best friends! She'll know why :) She actually wanted me to tell you guys that the reason she hasn't been posting is because she's had a major case of writers block :( She'll try to update soon though!**

**That's all :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own House Of Anubis :(**

Nina's P.O.V.

"Fabian, pleeeaaaassseee tell me what you want for Christmas!" I whined. Over the past couple days, I had been repeating this question numerous times and Fabian kept giving me the same answer. I was determined, though, that this time, I'd get a real, concrete gift idea.

As always, he replied with a, "Nina, I don't want anything for Christmas. I have you, and that's all I could ever need, let alone ask for!".

"You must want something!" I exclaimed.

"Nina, I don't. There is not one object that I want." He replied calmly, flipping the page of the book he had been reading. I sighed and got ready to go to extreme measures. And when I say extreme, I mean like he's-going-to-tell-me-super-quickly, extreme.

Quickly, I grabbed the book and jerked it out of his grasp, placing it haphazardly on the table farthest away from him.

"Hey! Th-" Fabian exclaimed, but before he could finish, I pushed him over on the couch and vigorously tickled him.

"Nina! Th-that tic-tickles!" He laughed, his face going a light shade of pinkish red.

"Tell me what you want for Christmas and I'll stop." I smirked down at him, watching as he squirmed and tried to wrestle out of my grasp. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"N-Nina, I told y-you I don't wa-want anything!" He explained exasperatedly, gasping for air.

"Just say something! I don't care if you actually want it, but just give me an idea and I'll let you go." I told him, watching as his eyebrows furrowed in attempt to think of something.

"A new guitar pick?" He shrugged as best he could. I narrowed my eyes at how easily he got out of that, and reluctantly let him go.

"Happy now?" He smirked, reaching for his book. A look of amusement was plastered on his face.

"I guess, yeah. I'd be happier if you kissed me." I hinted. His face brightened up and he happily leaned in, capturing his lips with mine.

Once we pulled away, only due to lack of air, I stood up. His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Where are you going?" He whined, entwining his fingers with mine.

"I have to go Christmas shopping. I have some good ideas on what to get you now!" I chuckled at his sad face.

"I wanted to cuddle though." His voice sounded melancholy and even a bit depressed.

"I'll only be gone for a little while. I promise we can spend more time together when I get back, okay?" I suggested. He perked up and nodded, still a bit reluctant.

Giving him one last kiss, I slipped out into the entryway. After dressing in all my winter gear, I snuck a peak into the common room and saw Fabian, looking as cute as always, flipping through his book with a sad expression on his face.

I quickly rushed back to Anubis house after finishing my shopping, and happily gave Fabian just what I knew he wanted for Christmas; my love.

**A/N: How'd you like that? If you have any one-shot suggestions or prompts, feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me! Thanks! :)**

**P.S. I'll be updating OSAAT(One Step At A Time) soon! I've had a ton of homework lately and just haven't had the time to write a lot. Sorry! It'll be updated as soon as I have the time. Although, with the Holidays, it may not be super soon :(**

**Happy Holidays, everyone! Thank you so much for reading :) xx ~Emma**


End file.
